Old Dogs, Children and Watermelon Wine
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: A new in-progress challenge! I'm going back in time to Scout's baptism and the expierience is anything but holy at times. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I have to say that 1926 was one of the best years of my life. My little girl was born that spring, my favorite season, and it brought me one of my new favorite people. My daughter and I had an immeadiate connection that I never expierienced before with anyone and I knew right then that she really was going to be the one who would teach me about love.

I would never say that to mean that I loved Jem less. No way, no sir. Jem was my boy and he would grow up to be a man. I know this because the first time I ever saw his face, I saw his mama. That gentle but wild soul was deep in his eyes and in the way he would talk. Jem and Jean understood each other so well and they were attached to the hip right from the start.

That's why Scout is a whole other story. I don't mean to sound narcisstic but boy do I see myself in her. If I know my children the way I think I do, she's going to give everyone a run for their money because she is going to live by her own rules. Her eyes, even though they are a beautiful blue pair, are not gentle; they are plain wild. Her eyes alone are going to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. All of what I am seemed to be passed down to her and reviewing my own life, God bless the road she's on.

My wife and I had plenty of time to worry about her future later, though. With Jem, we had come to realize that the first few months of infancy were fleeting and we were bound and determined to make every moment count with Scout. I loved the summer evenings when we would sit on the porch swing with Jem on Jean's lap and I would hold Scout and we would watch the sun go down. Scout would always look up at the pink sky, yawn and reach out for the orange sun like she was trying to catch it. I could tell she was happy.

"You like that, don't you, sweet?" I would ask as I would rub her head. She always loved it when I did that to her.

On one hot July night, I got a call from the Landing. I got annoyed because we were enjoying sunset time and I knew it was Alexandra and knowing it her, it really wasn't that important. I love my sister but she is as petty as the day is long.

"I'll take it, Cal," I told our maid as I handed Scout off to Jean. Scout began to cry about the fact I was leaving.

"It's all right," Jean told her with a kiss. "Daddy will be back."

"You're such girl," Jem remarked to his sister.

"Yes, I am. Thanks," Jean retorted in defense of our daughter. I had to laugh at my wife's wit.

"Here you are, Mr. Finch," Calpurnia handed me the phone once I was back inside.

"Thank you, Cal," I said as I took the phone. "Right after this call I will take you home."

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Finch," she replied as she walked away. "Don't rush because of me."

"Brother," I heard Zandra say before I even said hello. "Brother."

"What do you want, Zandra?" I ask, trying to be more polite than the context of what I just said.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"Of course not. I apologize. Everything all right?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to tell you something that I've been meaning to do."

"What is it?"

"I want to give Jean Louise a proper methodist baptism. You can come down to the Landing with your wife and children right?"

"Well," I didn't know what to say. "Let me talk it over with Jean and if she agrees, I will call you back with when would be a good day for us."

"Oh, I've set up the arrangements already, brother."

"What?!"

"Yes. Please tell me you will all be there Saturday afternoon?"

"Zandra, you really didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I wanted to. I figure between your job and the new baby and your little boy that you would be just spent with all your energy."

"Well, it's not like Jean's not here."

"True, but nonetheless, brother."

"I promise we will be there saturday afternoon," I said as calm as possible. I was truly angry at her right now but not as angry as Jean was going to be. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..."

I quietly hung up the phone while Calpurnia stared at me wide-eyed with a smirk. She knows my sister just as well as anyone and could tell when she had done something that would set someone off. Usually I can just laugh it off with her but not tonight.

"What was that all about?" Jean asked as she walked in with Scout sleeping in her arms.

"Let me hold her," I said.

"Uh-oh," Jean said as she handed Scout over to me. "Must be something drastic if you don't want me to hold our daughter."

"We are going to the Landing on Saturday."

"All right," she said with a look of confusion and wonder. "Why are we going there?"

"Apparently, Zandra took it upon herself to plan Scout's baptism."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"When have I ever been a kidding man?"

"Shit."

As crude as that word was, that was the only way to express what the situation meant to us.


	2. Out Of The Mouths Of Babes

"Brother!"

I was not anitcipating a phone call from Jack during the middle of my work day the next morning. We just about never talk on the weekdays due to our office hours. I don't know if I was more alarmed about that fact or the fact that he sounded drunk by lunch time.

"Jack, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Can't a guy take a day off once in a while?"

"Sure," I wasn't sure how to go about this. "You didn't take the day off to drink did you?"

"I don't need a day off to drink, Atticus."

"Good to know," I replied. A big lie really; it was not a good thing to know that my brother loved to drink so much. Then again, it's just our family streak that Zandra likes to pretend we don't have.

"So, did Alexandra the Great tell you about your own daughter's baptism that you didn't even know she was going to have?"

"How long did you know about that?"

"I knew she was planning it about a week ago but I didn't think it was going to be a surprise to you. She made it seemed like you were in on it the whole time."

"Jesus," I say as I take off my glasses and rub my eyes. "My daughter's uncle is told before her own father."

"You don't think this has anything to do to spite Jean, do you?"

"Jack, you know darn well that Jean has done nothing to hurt Alexandra other than by just being herself. I resent the fact that you think that."

"Wake up, Atticus. You know darn well deep down in there that you resent our sister for feeling that way towards your wife. Don't project that onto me for simply asking a question that you know I may very well be right about."

Jack Finch is the smartest drunk I have ever met. He does not take well to bullshit and neither do I; that's why feel so comfortable calling each other out on things. I just sigh and give in to the fact that once again my brother's right.

"You win," I say.

"Ain't about winning anything, brother. Listen, had I known you knew nothing I would have given you a head's up..."

"I know."

"You know I love your wife and kids almost as much as you do."

"You can love my kids all you want but you watch it around Jean."

"Atticus, if I haven't touched her yet, I ain't gonna."

"Good," I say as I pull out my pocket watch that I got as a Christmas present from my wife last year when she was pregnant with Scout. "Speaking of, it's time to go have lunch with my wife."

"Well, good day then. Enjoy."

"Thank you. You too," I tell him as I hang up the phone.

I was going to walk home despite the blazing sun. The thing I like best about walking rather than driving is the fact you don't have to concentrate on anything when you walk. You can let your mind wander free instead of having to pay attention to the road all the time. I can come home in a better mood and it makes all the difference when I see my wife smiling back at me once I get on the porch. God, she was beautiful. What a lucky man I am to have her waiting for me to come home.

"Hi, honey," she says as she pulls me into a hug once I reach the top step.

"Hello."

"Anything interesting happen so far today?" She asks as she wraps her arm around my waist and we walk inside.

"Jack called me today."

"What did he want to talk about?"

"Atticus!" Jem ran and screamed out to me out of nowhere. I scooped him up and let him sit on my hip for a while.

"Just about Scout's baptism," I continued.

"What about Scout?" Jem asked.

"Your aunt is giving a party for your sister and we are all going to go," Jean explained.

"What does Scout need a party for? It's not her birthday."

"It's more for your aunt than Scout," Jean replied honestly to a fault.

"Then why doesn't she say so?"

"I don't know."

"I know why: She's strange."

Jean and I laugh like we hadn't laughed since we don't know when. Sometimes only the truth comes out of the mouths of babes.


	3. Raw

The rest of my day ran smoothly when I went back to the office after lunch. My afternoon consisted of dividends of both wills and entailments. Why do I have a strange feeling that things are not going as well in the economy as everyone likes to think? I seem to get more and more entailments from the poor farmers from the three nearest counties including Old Sarum a way's yonder. Farmers are the real stewards of the land and if they are falling on hard times than I'm sure everyone else is bound to follow.

The mundane worries of my law office slip away when I come home to find Jem playing by himself in the driveway by our carport. I look up at the porch swing and see Jean cradling Scout, obviously waiting for me to come home again.

"Oh," I hear Jean say to Scout as she takes her off her shoulder. She then points her out to me and my daughter's face lit up. She melted my heart. "Daddy's home!"

"Atticus!" Jem squealed as he ran to me and hugged my leg. I ruffled his hair as I headed up the steps with him still attached to me.

"Did you have a good day today?" I asked my son.

"Yeah, Atticus."

"Hi, honey," Jean said as she walked over to me and kissed my lips in front of the children.

"Hi," I said as I begin to focus my attention to Scout who is babbling away at me.

"Come here, baby," I say as I extend my arms out while Jeans hands her over to me. I kiss her cheeks while she still is going on and on to me in her own little language.

"What's she saying, Atticus?" Jem asked me.

"Nobody knows yet, son," I chuckle as I ruffle his hair some more.

"Dinner is ready when you all are," Calpurnia called out from behind the door.

"We're coming, Cal," I said as I lead everyone in with Scout still in my arms.

We had a nice roast pork dinner for ourselves with cornbread and collard greens. Well, everybody except Scout, Calpurnia fed her in the kitchen while Jean, Jem and I ate our meal in the dining room. Jean would have liked it for Scout to eat with us and so would I but I can see why Cal does this like she does: she believes at the end of the day we deserve a nice, hot meal for ourselves without the baby distracting us. I think it's so nice to have a housekeeper who is as thoughtful and considerate as she.

After dinner was over, we went back outside until the sun went down and I had taken Calpurnia home for the night, then it was time to put ourselves to bed. On hot summer days, Jean liked to bathe Jem and Scout twice: once in the morning and once before bed. She would bathe herself again once the children were put to bed and drifting off to sleep. That was the time I took to read to Jem. I just read to him the things that I read; being the newspaper, the Code of Alabama or whatever type of book that strikes me as interesting that day. I have a feeling the children already sense the reality in which they live in and so I like to read to them real subjects. I secretly pity the adults who think it's cute to read their children about cats who act like real people. Kids know better than that and so shouldn't the adults who help rear them. I can't wait to read to Scout once she gets a little older.

My favorite thing about summer? Going to bed with my wife. She slept completely nude all summer long and even though I've seen her many times in that state, it never fails to excite me. I would walk into the room after reading to our son and there she would be, sitting on her side of the bed, naked with her legs crossed and waiting for me. She would smile at me and it was because I couldn't stop smiling at her.

"After all these years and summer nights, you still blush," she teases.

"I've never met a woman more open than you," I would always reply.

"I wonder if Alexandra has been this open with anyone, ever?" She asked this particular night.

"Jesus, Jean," I reply with a laugh of genuine disgust. "I don't care to think about it."

"I've always wanted to tell her that those corsets she insists on wearing all the time are very un-christian."

"Stop!" I scream as I laugh while unbuttoning my shirt. That was when Scout began to cry. Jean began to laugh as she got out of bed to tend to her.

"You scared her!" She said as she made her way into the hallway to go get her.

"You scared me!" I retorted. Now I was just hoping that Jem didn't wake up to find both his mother and father undressed. I breathe a sigh of relief when Jean brings out a still crying Scout and shuts the door behind her. Jem knows when and how to knock. I hurry up and get dressed for bed so I can comfort my daughter.

"Come here," I say as I pry her away from Jean. I kiss her temple while her cries begin to calm down. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Mommy's sorry, too," Jean says as she rubs her head. "She should have never mentioned your aunt."

Scout began to cry again as soon as she mentioned her aunt. God, our kids are funny! Jean takes Scout back into her arms and lays down in the bed with Scout on her bare chest. I lay down next to them and rub Scout's back as she begins to calm down again.

"I'm sorry, Atticus," Jean says out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"I know she's your sister but my God, I just can't believe the stuff she does sometimes."

"I know."

"Promise me something?"

"When Scout grows up, please make sure your sister never makes her feel as small as she makes me feel sometimes."

"What makes you think she would put her down?"

"Because she's perfect. Alexandra puts such a high premium on women that if they aren't who they want her to be, they are trash."

"Not just women, honey, everybody."

"Well, I don't know about everybody but I've given up trying to figure out what the hell I've done wrong."

"Why are you making her so important for? Is she your husband? No. I am and I think you're as perfect as our daughter."

"Thank God," she says as she put her arm around me and kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We don't say anything to each other the rest of the night. She smiled at me as soon as she began to close her eyes. I watched her fall asleep with our daughter on her chest and I watched them stay that way until I closed my own eyes.


	4. He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

Fridays are usually my favorite day of the week. It's the one day where I can balance the best of both worlds at home and at work. A day that allows me to finish the litte things I couldn't get to earlier in the week while I look forward to spending most of the weekend with my family. Saturdays weren't always free; I would usually reserve one hour out of the day for more miscellaneous paperwork that I couldn't get done on yesterday.

This Friday was dfferent; I could only think about getting all my work done and having to go to the Landing all weekend for Scout's baptism. The only good thing about this is that Zandra is doing everything so all my wife and kids have to do is show up. I guess I should call my brother after dinner, I suppose. Usually he stops by our house before Christmas but I wonder if he has other plans. What about my other sister, Caroline? Would she and her husband be there? If she is, she will do nothing but annoy Zandra but on the plus side, that would mean Zandra would leave Jean alone.

Even with all that anxiety, I still manage to get everything done on time. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief when I lock my office door shut and step out into the hot sun. My mind won't stop reeling about my siblings all the way home; they were mostly thoughts about Caroline. Do I even know Caroline's number? Is she even still married? How many kids does she have now or does she not have any? How do I not know these things? She's my sister and I'm her brother, how did our relationship get to be so estranged? She was my little baby girl once; she was the one sister I used to be close to.

I pop my head into the screen door and immeadiately hear sounds of laughter; my brother's and my wife's laughter. I shut the door behind me and walk into the kitchen where I hear the noise. Sure enough, there was my brother and my wife, sitting at the table, drinking what I presumed to be coffee, and laughing. Jean had Scout on her lap while I saw no sign of Jem anywhere. Scout's pointing and babbling in my direction gave me away.

"Brother!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. We kissed each other's cheeks while he gave me a hug. "Didn't even hear you walk in!"

"Mighty fine of you to show up here out of the blue like this," I tell him.

"You mad?"

"Not mad, just very surprised."

"Hi, honey," Jean says, not getting up from the table.

"Hi, sweet," I say as I walk over to her and wipe her lips with my thumb.

"What are you doing?"

"You had coffee on your lips," I fib. There was no coffee on her lips and no saliva either. I felt all right to kiss her after that. I bend down and kiss Scout's head before getting back up.

"Where's Jem?"

"Taking a nap," Jean replied.

"It's almost dinnertime and he still hasn't woken up from his nap."

"He was in a playful mood," Jean shrugged. "Also, it was hot out and so when he finally took his nap I just let him be. He slept right through Jack's arrival."

"Who picked you up?"

"Maudie. She's going to be my date for the baptism."

"I thought she said the last time she would go out on a date with you was the day she was going to vomit all over her azaleas?"

"Jean!"

"Excuse me," Calpurnia said, walking in. "Mrs. Finch, Jem is up and asking for you."

"Here, take her Atticus," Jean said, passing Scout off to me.

"I'll take her, Jeanie," my brother offered. Lord do I cringe whenever he calls her Jeanie.

"Sure," I spoke up. "Let Jack hold her for a while. He doesn't get to see her very often."

"All right," she said as she placed Scout in his arms while she went to Jem's side. I watched as Scout ran her hands over Jack's face and I watched him kiss her. It made me smile.

"Too bad you look like your daddy," he remarked. He must have sensed that I was irked by that comment. "Hey, I'm only kidding, brother."

"Sure," I say as I playfully punch his arm.

"Ow!"

"That didn't hurt, did it?"

"You forget your own strength."

"Be quiet!"

"Uncle Jack!" Jem screached as he wiggled out of his mother's arms. He ran to him once she let go and he went flying over to Jack. Jack handed Scout to me as he picked Jem up.

"Good thing you look like your mama," he remarked.

"Oh, stop it, Jack!" Jean blushed as she made her way over to me and Scout.

"I mean it; Jem looks like you and Scout looks like Atticus."

"You're a lucky girl to look like your daddy, huh Scout?" Jean asked Scout as she rubbed her head. Scout smiled at her mother and then she smiled at me.

"I like that I look like you, Mama," Jem piped up.

"Aww!" Jean blushed again as she went to Jem. "You're such a good boy."

"You can say that again, son," I remarked.

"Ditto," Jack said.


	5. Stairway To Heaven

Night came fast it seemed. Jack was invited to sleep over at Maudie's house in one of her spare bedrooms. I wasn't surprised at all by that; Jack was every bit in love with Maudie as he was with my own wife. Maudie Atkinson had been married before and had gone through the motions of both being a wife and widow. She wanted to have a no-strings attached kind of relationship and my brother was a no-strings attached kind of guy. The situation was perfect for them and while I don't particularly understand it, I'm not going to judge it.

I was restless even more so this night and I knew it was because of what lay ahead for the weekend. Caroline played through my mind once again. I had asked Jack if he had heard a word from her and he replied no. He said he didn't even remember the last time they corresponded. If I feel bad about Caroline, I can only imagine how Jack feels; they were attached to the hip when they were kids. Caroline was younger than Jack by only eleven months and they were often mistaken for twins whenever the family went into town.

Turns out I wasn't the only one having a hard time falling asleep; I heard Jean sigh hard next to me. I rolled over to find her with tears in her eyes, staring at the ceiling. I gave her cheek a kiss and began to rub her head.

"What's the matter, sweet?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Her question shocked me. Jean and I went to church most Sundays because it was the thing to do but for the most part we never took most of the sermons by heart. We never really spoke of it but we both shared the ideal that if people were the best they could be while being kind to others, that was religion in of itself.

"Of course I do," I replied. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"That whole thing about God not recognizing you if you haven't been baptized."

"Honey, it's just a church thing, it doesn't mean that it's true. Nobody knows for sure about heaven."

"You just said you believed in it, though."

"I do but I don't know how it works."

"I don't know what happened to me, Atticus. Ever since Scout's been born I just keep getting this feeling that I can't explain."

"Want to try it out on me? Honey, whatever you feel can't be that bad."

"It's just that I wanted to freeze time. I always knew that time goes by fast but something really hit me when Scout came into the world. I got this rush of energy that made me want to spend every moment totally in it. I don't want to let my life go by. I want to be here as much as I can for you and for our children, Atticus."

"You're doing good so far, sweet," I say as I give her another kiss.

"That's why it kills me whenever you're home."

"What do you mean?"

"Our daughter's crazy about you in case you haven't noticed."

"She loves you, too, you know."

"I know but you two just click. If anything ever happened to me, I know she will be fine; it's Jem that I'm worried about."

"If anything ever happened to you it would be hard on all of us. We would get through it though. I would tell them how happy you are in heaven and how we will all be together again one day. I promise you that I will tell them that."

"That's so sweet," she said, kissing me now. "I will do the same for you, too."

"I'll probably be the first one to go, sweet."

"Says who? Life doesn't always work that way."

"It's one in the morning, Jean. Can we try to not think about these things?"

"I'll try."

We kiss each other again and roll back over on our other sides without saying a word to each other. Sleep still didn't come easy for me and not for her either, I'm sure. I wonder what happened to her during Scout's birth that made her so aware of her mortatlity and how long she really has been thinking about heaven.


	6. When I Look At You

The light of the dawn had stung my eyes. I must have finally dozed off a few hours ago. I grunt as I roll over to wake Jean up but I see she is already out of bed. I pull the covers off me and slip my feet into my slippers by the bed. The weekend I've been dreading for a couple of days now was finally here and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Breakfast or bath?" My wife asks me as I head down to the hallway.

"Where are you?"

"In the living room," she replies by the time I reach the destination. She was sitting on the couch, feeding Scout from a bottle. Scout must be really hungry because she doesn't pay me any attention. My wife looks up at me long enough to ask me the same question again?

"Breakfast or bath?"

"Why?"

"Because if you're hungry I will give Jem and Scout a bath first while you eat breakfast. Jem has already eaten and she's almost done."

"In that case I'll eat first."

"All right," Jean says as she puts Scout's now empty bottle down and puts her over her shoulder to burp. "There's oatmeal on the stove for you and there's some leftover toast on the table, too."

"Thank you."

"Mama," Jem says, barreling out of the kitchen with jam and cream all over his face. "I want a bath."

"You need one," Jean retorts as she finally gets a good burp out of Scout. "Come on, honey."

With that, Jem followed Jean and Scout out of the living room and into the bathroom. I walk myself into the kitchen when I hear the water run and realize how not hungry I am. I decide it's for the best if I at least try so I take a piece of toast and a couple of spoonfuls of oatmeal right off the stove. That was when I settled for a tall glass of milk; if I don't want to eat I should at least drink.

"Jean!"

"What is it, Atticus?" She asks as she open the bathroom door so she can hear me better.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I had a quick one. Thanks."

"I'll do the dishes then."

"Thanks."

I throw the last piece of toast in the trash and dump what was left of the oatmeal in a bowl to be refrigerated along with the half-full quart of milk and cream. I let the sink fill up with hot-as-hell water and let the suds bubble up. I secretly dislike doing the dishes but every now and then, such as today, I'll take one for team.

"All done?" Jean asks as she peeks her head in.

"Yes," I say as I put my last dish in the drainer.

"The kids are out of the bath now. It's all yours."

"What about you?"

"I'll wait until tonight. It's not supposed to be that hot today, anyway."

"We'll be at my sister's house tonight."

"Don't remind me."

"Why don't I wait and we can bathe together?"

"At your sister's house?"

"Give her something to talk about."

"Don't worry, honey; I breathe and I give her plenty to talk about."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're not?"

"Mama," Jem says as he walks in with his pants down around his ankles. "I can't zip 'em."

"Honey," Jean said, trying not to laugh. "I'll help you. You have to button before you zip."

"Oh," he says as Jean picks him up.

"Atticus, can you get Scout while I help him?"

"Sure."

I begin to laugh as I walk away from Jean helping Jem with his pants. What a kid! I stop laughing once I see my daughter in her crib. I can only smile at her beauty: her eyes sparkled in the sunshine, her white dress that Jean had bought for today looked so pretty on her and she has one amazing smile. She began to kick her chubby little legs once I got closer to her. She cooed once I picked her up and held her to my chest.

"Look at my beautiful girl," I whisper to her as I kiss her. "Today is going to be a very special day for you, sweet."

Scout just laughed as my heart melted.

 **Later That Day**

The drive to the Landing always seems longer than it really is. Probably because the Landing is located right in the middle of nowhere and it's a forty-five minute drive in nowhere. We were all silent on the car ride there. Jem, still full from breakfast, took a nap in the backseat the whole trip. Jean sat shotgun with Scout on her lap and a couple of times watched them both just stare at the scenery all the while. I figure it must be the calm before the storm.

Once we finally pulled up into the driveway, I gasped. There was going to be a storm all right, a storm full of people. I swear on my life that Zandra must have invited the whole entire family for this thing. Jean's mouth was agape and I shut her mouth with the palm of my hand.

"Are we there yet?" Jem asked. He finally woke up.

"Yeah, son," I replied. "Look at all the children you get to play with."

"About time!" He said as he began to sprint out of the car.

"Wait for us!" Jean scolded as she began to get out of the car with Scout still in her arms.

I take a deep breath as I made the choice to stay in the car just a little while longer. I take a moment to observe everyone. My cousins, Edgar and Simon, were on the porch drinking something I recognize: watermelon wine. The Negro ladies taught my mother the recipe and my mother never stopped making it once she was taught. My mother, I wish she was around to meet my children; she would love Jem and Scout. I think about my conversation with Jean last night and figure maybe she already knows them.

I spot my wife once again looking at a familiar looking woman. From where I sit, the woman had bottle job blonde hair, she was wearing a low-cut top, she had a black and blue patch on her cheek to match her eye make-up and from what I can tell, she was about six months pregnant. I notice the pregnant lady spot my wife and daughter and they run up to embrace each other. It makes me finally get out of the car so I can see exactly who this woman is. My mouth drops lower and lower once I get closer and closer to her. It was my sister, Caroline.

"Atticus!" She squeals at the top of her lungs as she hurries to meet me. I smile because the little girl I once knew is still in there somewhere.

"Caroline," I whisper as I hug her. I missed her so much. I take her face in my hands and my heart sunk when I realized that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me when I saw the bruise on her cheek. I kiss the bruised spot as tears began to fill my sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says, quietly. "I was helping my husband with some lumber and I hit myself in the face on accident."

"You always were a klutz," I tell her. It feels good to know that I made her laugh.

"I would wear my sunglasses but Little Miss Perfect Christian would have a fit," she whispers.

"Caroline," a man I didn't recognize bellowed at her. He was a big guy with a beer in his hand. I don't mean to be judgemental but he is a stereotypical white trash kind of guy. "What you talkin' to him for?"

"Jim," she said, quietly. "This is my brother, Atticus."

"The big shot lawyer, huh?"

"How do you do, Jim?"

"Huh," he says with a grunt as he walked back into the house.

"Sorry," she whispers. "He's just cross because he lost his job at the lumber yard."

"Do you work at the lumber yard, too?"

"No," she replies as she rubs her belly. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm sure you can tell that I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," I said rather gloomy. "I thought you said you were helping him with the lumber and that's how you got the patch on your face."

"Did I now?" She asks, looking away from me now. I know exactly how she got that mark on her face and I can't think about it because I would get too livid. "Is that your boy?"

"Over there?" I asked as I pointed to Jem. Caroline nodded in his direction. "Yes."

"He's a dear, I can tell. See that girl he's talking to?"

"Yes."

"That's my daughter, Jolene."

"You named her after our mother?"

"Yes."

Jolene was a pretty little girl. She had the brown hair her mother used to have as a little girl and she had her mother's eyes. To look at her was to look at my sister all over again and I had to fight back tears when I would look at Jolene and then look back at Caroline. Oh Caroline, what has become of you?


	7. God Only Knows

Caroline, what the fuck?"

I turned around to see Jack and Maudie had made it. Leave it to my brother to say what we all were probably thinking but don't actually say. Caroline just smiles at him with her hands on her hips.

"Nice to see you, too."

"I can't believe Alexandra even let you in her house looking like you do."

"That'll do, brother," I said, sternly. I know he thinks he's kidding but he's being pretty cruel.

"I agree," Maudie concurred as she smacked him on the arm. "I'm embarrassed to be seen with you. How are you, Atticus? You must be quite proud."

"I believe I am," I said as the thought of my daughter made me happy again. I wonder if I'll even be able to find her again amist all this chaos going on. I can't believe I haven't even seen Zandra yet.

"Oh my God," Jack said, pointing to Simon and Edgar.

"What?" Caroline asked as she looked where he was pointing.

"Don't tell me that's watermelon wine."

"It is," Caroline replied. "I was the one who got the recipe from mother when she died."

"I remember and I can't believe Zandra didn't kill you for bringing it. You know she's staunch on this whole Prohibition thing."

"Atticus is a lawyer and it doesn't seem to bother him any."

"I guess I should be bothered by it but this is the one time in my life where I feel an amendment is not just. It goes against free will and besides, it really hasn't stopped anyone has it?"

"Especially this guy," Maudie said as she slapped him again. Jack rubbed his arm while Maudie laughed.

"No watermelon wine for you," Jack stated as he walked away. Maudie just kept on laughing just the same. Caroline laughed with her as she stared at the ground and then back up at me. She smiled warmly when she looked at me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"How far along are you, Caroline?"

"What?"

"You're pregnant. How many months pregnant are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Seven months next Tuesday. I'm due in September."

"Is your husband here?"

"My husband?"

"Caroline," I exasperated. Her behavior was beginning to alarm me. "You came with Jim."

"Oh yes, of course. I'm just so happy to be and here and to finally meet your children, Atticus. I guess I just can't think straight."

That was when Caroline rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes for a minute. I noticed Maudie look at me and I could tell she was as alarmed by her as I was. Something wasn't right with her and it didn't take genius to notice. I was relieved to see the reverend show up in the driveway. I wanted to get this ball rolling because I needed time to focus on the real reason we were here: for my daughter.

"Oh good!" Alexandra shouted above all the others. "The reverend is here. Everyone please hide the liqour. What a disgrace!"

I had to chuckle; that was my sister. I felt someone sneak in the other side of me and I was relieved to be reunited with my wife and daughter.

"I see you found Caroline," Jean said out loud.

"I sure did," I replied.

I then watched as Scout held out her hand for her Aunt Caroline to touch it. Caroline graciously took it and kissed it. Scout laughed when she did that.

"Well," Zandra said as she snuck up behind us. "Jean Louise would never let me do that to her!"

"Try it," Caroline said. "Maybe she will."

Zandra decided to listen for a change and did try to interact with Scout. It was a no-go; Scout just buried her face into Jean's shoulder. Zandra walked away from us in a huff to go meet the reverend. That was when we noticed Jem and Jolene were walking towards us, hand in hand. They looked so cute together.

"Did you know that little girl is Caroline's daughter, Jolene?" I asked Jean.

"No. She's beautiful, Caroline."

"Mama?" Jem asked, still hanging on to Jolene.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can me and JoJo go swimming?"

"After the ceremony, Jem. It won't be long now."

"Okay."

"Jolene," Caroline stopped her daughter from going any further with Jem. "This is your Uncle Atticus and your Aunt Jean and your baby cousin, Jean Louise. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Jolene replied, shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Jean and I both told her while Jean shook Scout's hand to make it look like a wave. Jolene just smiled meekly at us before she went on her way again.

"She's shy," Caroline said.

"That's all right," I replied.

"She has my eyes but I tell you she looks more and more like Ted everyday."

Ted? I thought her husband's name was Jim. I look down at her left hand and realize that there are no rings on her fingers. I know pregnancy can cause joints to flare up but she was wearing a ring on her right forefinger so she couldn't be feeling all that much pressure. I knew right then and there that my sister was delibrately lying to everybody.

"To the back, everyone," Alexandra ordered. "The reverend is about to begin the ceremony."

"See you there," Caroline took my hand in hers and squeezed it before trailing off with the others.

"Is she all right?" Jean whispered to me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Jeremy," Alexandra's voice boomed once again. "Go to your mama. It's time for your sister's baptism."

Jem bolted for us and leapt to his mother's side. I took Scout in my arms while Jean picked Jem up before we started walking to the shoreline out back. Turns out the reverend wanted us in the water with him and Jem immeadiately wanted to be put back down the minute he found out. I prayed that it would be quick so he can just go swimming like he's been wanting to do ever since he found out we were coming here. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Caroline again and I wished I didn't have to look at her.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here today for the baptism of Jean Louise Finch. Today she will be recognized by God and be washed away of impurities of the soul in the name of the father, and the son and the holy spirit. Bring forth the baby."

I didn't want to let my baby go. I knew what was coming and I knew she wasn't going to like it. I don't think any baby is thrilled to be dunked in water that way. I give her a sweet head a kiss before letting her go. I try to stand straight and calm as the reverend puts the blanket over my baby's face before he dunks her. I look over and I can tell that my wife and son are feel the way I do about this.

"With the cleanse of this water, may Jean Louise behold in the palm of God's hand."

Everyone in the family cheers at the expierience while I silently pray to God that the reverend doesn't drop her. I only feel good again once she's up and the blanket is removed. That was when a sense of pride and love washes over me and I give Jean a kiss. It was a kiss of appreciation; without her I wouldn't have any of this. My daughter was handed to me again, wet and wailing.

"You're all right," I told her as I held her to my chest. I melted when Jean kissed her and told her how much she loved her. I laughed when all Jem had to tell Scout was not to cry. He's going to make sure she's no Miss Priss.

"I love you," Jean whispered in my ear as she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed her cheek back. "Heaven knows where I'd be without you."


	8. Over My Head

The rest of the day was just as chaotic as it was in the beginning. There was a big pork barbeque that followed the ceremony that included every kind of salad and dessert known to the country, I was sure. The adults ate their roast pig and drank what was left of the watermelon wine while the kids picked at the food in between swimming laps in the lazy river. I watched as Jean took Scout swimming for the first time. Jean loved to swim and she was excited to try the water out on our daughter. Scout was at ease with Jean dunking her bottom half in the water over and over again. I could hear her laugh from all the way out on the docks and a feeling of pride overwhelmed me. Jem and JoJo, as he called her, were still never far from each other's side the rest of the day.

"How are you feeling, brother?" Zandra asked as she took a seat beside me on the docks.

"Grateful," I replied, honestly. "Thank you so much for this day. Jean and I appreciate all that you've done for us."

"You're very welcome. I told you it was my pleasure."

"Are you sure you want us to spend the night?"

"Of course. The only time I ever really get to see you and the children is at Christmas and I would love to spend more time with you."

"You were there in the spring when Scout was born."

"That was a wonderful time."

"It really was."

I took my sister's hand and held on to it. It was so nice to hear that she considered Scout's birth a wonderful time. It made me think of what Jean said when she made me promise her that I would never let Zandra treat Scout the way she treated her sometimes. I think with her behavior today comes a feeling of hope that everything will be just fine between my sister and my daughter.

"I think I should let you know that Caroline, Jim and Jolene are spending the night here as well," Zandra said out of nowhere.

"That's all right," I replied.

"I can't believe what that girl has done to herself."

"Sister, please don't start."

"I'm not starting anything, Atticus. It's as plain as day that she's fallen from grace. She comes to a baptism looking like a cheap New Orleans prostitute while pregnant to boot, bringing homemade liquor, and she just acts...lost. Our sister is lost, Atticus. Why don't you talk to her?"

"Talk to her?"

"She won't ever talk to me but she would certainly talk to you."

I wanted so badly to tell her that if maybe she wasn't so hard on her and everybody else all the time that she would but I bite my tongue.

"Maybe I can," I mutter as I look at my wife and daughter again.

"I know you can."

 **Later that night**

There was something about the Landing that made Jean and Jem sleep so good. Even Scout was having a peaceful slumber for herself. I on the other hand was as restless as ever. At around one o'clock I could have sworn I heard water flowing and it wasn't the lazy river that was making the noise. It was coming from the bathroom down the hall and I decided to creep and find out who was up. It was my family, Caroline's family, and Jack and Maudie on this side of the house while Alexandra, her husband and son Francis remained on the other side.

The door was wide open when I got to the bathroom. There was Caroline washing her hair in the bathroom sink. She must have went to sleep with her make-up on because her mascara was smeared on the bags under her eyes. I think she's been crying. She doesn't notice me there looking at her until she flips her hair back with a fresh towel.

"Are you all right?" I ask as she turns the faucet off.

"I threw up," she confessed. "I got vomit in my hair and that's why I was just washing it in the sink."

"Oh," I say, still not moving. I could tell Caroline wasn't going to move anytime soon either. We stood there for what seemed like the longest time before she finally spoke up.

"Jim and I aren't married."

"I kind of noticed that."

"He was the one I eloped with but we got divorced six months later."

"Where's Jolene's father then?"

"Ted and I are divorced."

"You've been married and divorced twice and I never knew it."

"Until now."

I drew a deep breath as Caroline began to cry. I moved her to sit on the toilet while I sat on top of the clothes hamper. We were going to talk this out.

"I guess you really want me to spill my guts, huh?" She asked.

"I guess I really do," I replied. "I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this."

"I didn't know how to. The thing is, I divorced Jim because I had an affair with Ted. I broke Jim's heart real bad but then Ted cheated on me once we had Jolene. I filed for divorce from him to and got every nickel I could from him. I guess I shouldn't have done that but I was hurt and I had a baby girl, you know?"

"How did Jim come back to you?"

"I went back to him. He's the one who got me pregnant."

"Are you two getting re-married?"

"We're not even together anymore," she confessed, shaking her head. "He's just here for the weekend to shut Alexandra up. I don't need her judging me."

"Jesus, Caroline," I mutter, shaking my head now. "Alexandra may not like a lot of things but she would hate even more to be lied to. How are you going to get by?"

"I waitress at a couple of places plus I get alimony and child support from Ted which helps a little."

"You carry quite the load with you."

"I guess I do," she said with shrugged shoulders.

"Caroline, you know I'm always here for you if you ever need me."

"Really?"

"Sure. And that goes for Jack, too. Honey, we wished we could have known."

"I felt ashamed, though. I did what I had to do but that never meant I didn't feel like a loser for it."

"You're not a loser, Caroline. I think you're pretty brave."

"You really think so?"

"Sure."

My little sister came back to me right then and there. Her brown eyes lit up and she flashed a smile that went all the way up to her eyes. We stood up and hugged each other tightly.

"You're a good girl," I whispered in her ear. I hoped she heard me.


	9. Big Shot

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Scout giggling. It was a beautiful noise to wake up to and it never fails to put a smile on my face. She slept in the bassinet next to mine and Jean's guest bed last night and I never heard a sound from her until now. I go to rub my wife awake but I realize she is not there. She must have gone to breakfast already because I could tell by the sun that me and Scout must have slept in. Jem had to have been with Jean because that kid never sleeps in on account of the possibilty of missing breakfast. It makes me laugh how much my son loves to eat.

"Scout," I call out for her as I reach her bassinet. She smiles and babbles as she flails her arms at me. I pick her up out of the bassinet which makes her laugh. She grabs my face as I rub my nose up against hers which keeps her laughter coming.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask as I kiss her cheek and we make our way down to the other side of the house for breakfast. Jem and JoJo were so busy running that they almost ran into us.

"What have I told you about running in houses?" I ask him as I grab him by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry, sir," Jem replied. "Me and JoJo are gonna go swimming again."

"Not if there is no adult around," I warned.

"Mama's coming, too," he informed.

"Well, in that case have a good time you two."

Jem and JoJo smiled at each other before taking off down the hallway again. At least they proved they were listening because they didn't run. There was nothing but laughter coming in from the dining room and I peeked in to see all three of my siblings, my wife and Miss Maudie at the table together. It made me so happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. My wife turned around to notice me smiling.

"Good morning, honey," she said.

"Good morning," I said as I go over to her and give her a kiss. Scout began to laugh as we kissed each other and that made everyone else laugh.

"You're a funny girl," Jean said as she took Scout's foot and began to rub it.

"Jem and JoJo said you were going to take them swimming."

"Yes, yes I am," she said as she got up from the table. "Sorry I didn't get to have breakfast with you."

"That's all right. Have a good swim my dear."

"There's a bottle for her in the icebox."

"All right."

"Atticus," Caroline pipes up when my wife walks out. "May I feed her?"

"Sure, if you want to," I reply as I hand Scout over to her. I watch her as I go get her bottle out of the icebox and all Scout does is smile at Caroline. They have such a connection already and I can tell that Zandra is jealous. Oh well.

"Is your husband coming to breakfast soon, Caroline?" Zandra asked. "If so, I can heat up two breakfast plates for the oven."

"No thank you," Caroline replied. "He's not a breakfast guy. Besides, he's my ex-husband."

The fact that Caroline was willing to be so blunt about that fact now shocked me. So much so, I banged my head off the top of the icebox. I heard everyone gasp so everyone must have seen me do it or heard it happen because I banged it that hard. Jack began to hoot with laughter as I turned around with my hand on my head.

"Knock some sense into ya, brother?" He asks with tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Something," I said as I handed my sister Scout's bottle. I noticed Scout was looking at me as if to ask if I were all right.

"It's okay, honey," I tell her as I rub her head. Caroline puts the bottle to Scout's lips and she began to suck. My daughter has an appetite as healthy as her brother's.

"Sister," Alexandra was not going to let Caroline's truth slip. I am not surprised by that. "I thought you and Jim were married."

"We were once," she said, not taking her eyes off my daughter. "Not anymore."

"So you're divorced."

"I've been divorced."

"Well, I do hope you will get married again soon. What will happen to Jolene if you don't?"

"Sister," Caroline looked Zandra in the eyes this time. "If it weren't for another marriage Jolene wouldn't be here."

"So you're married to someone else?"

"Alexandra, if I were married to that somebody, why would I bring Jim?"

"I give up," Alexandra said, throwing her arms in the air. "Why is Jim here?"

"Because of you."

"Me? Why me? He didn't have to come; I didn't invite him."

"For the reason why you're acting the way you are right now."

There was a stunned silence in the kitchen for a few minutes. The only one who didn't stand still, it seemed, was Scout. She was going to finish her bottle no matter what anyone did.

"I think I'll go see how Jean is doing," Jack said as he got up from his chair.

"I don't think so," I said as I gently pushed him back down.

"Caroline, please pack your things and get out of my house."

"What?"

"You heard me," Alexandra said, never looking up from the floor. "I want you to hand Jean Louise back to Atticus; pack your bags along with your husband and daughter; and please leave my house."

"This was everybody's house once," Caroline said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Once," Alexandra made clear. "I'm not going to tell you again: please leave."

With tears rolling freely down her cheeks, Caroline kissed Scout goodbye as she handed her back to me. I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine back.

"Thank you for everything," she told me as she held my face.

"You just remember what I told you, all right?" I asked with a wink. She nodded with a smile. She then went over to Jack and did the same to him.

"I love you, fuckface," she told him, hoping to make him laugh. It worked.

"I love you, sweet," he told her as he held her tight. "I love you so much that I'm going to walk out with you."

"That's the best idea you've ever had," Maudie chimed in as she hugged Caroline.

"It was really nice to see you again," Caroline told Maudie.

"You too, honey," Maudie said as she gave Caroline's hands a squeeze before all three piled out. For a while it was just me, Scout and Alexandra. I made sure to have my say as Alexandra picked her head up.

"I think we'll be going, too," I said right between her eyes before I headed out myself to get everyone's things.

"No good cunt," I heard Jim say as I walked past their door. I wondered if I was a bad man for silently agreeing with him.

I never packed so fast in all my life. It was sad to think that my childhood home, a place of comfort, was now developing into a hellhole thanks to my holier-than-thou sister. The sound of Scout still happily babbling to herself was the only thing keeping me from going insane. I was down the stairs with two suitcases in one hand and my daughter in the other hand before I could run into anyone. At least that's what I thought until I saw Jean and Jem standing by the car waiting for me to get there. They must have already known.

"You know?" I asked Jean.

"I heard everything," Jean admitted as she took Scout for me while I put the suitcases in the trunk.

"Don't tell me Jem and JoJo heard, too," I whispered.

"No. They were out on the grass playing so they couldn't hear them. I just told them the alligators got loose and we had to go home."

"You're a quick one under pressure," I complimented as I shut the trunk.

"I wanted to go swimming," Jem pouted.

"I'll take you to Barker's Eddy later this afternoon, son. I promise," I told him as I picked him up and put him in the backseat.

"I'm going to miss JoJo."

"You'll see her again," I said as I buckled him up. I prayed to God he didn't ask me when.

As soon as I shut his door, I heard a car horn honk. It was Jim, Caroline and JoJo. Jean went over to the car to say goodbye to them as I looked on. Jean and Caroline hugged and kissed each other and then Caroline gave Scout one last kiss.

"Hey Atticus," Jim yelled for me as he stuck his head out the window.

"Hey, Jim," I replied.

"You know, for a big shot lawyer, you ain't all that bad."

"Well, thank you. Thank you for being there for my sister."

"I love her, you know."

I just smiled and looked down at the ground. I guess it really does take all kinds. I heard the motor run again and this time they were leaving for good. I could see little JoJo stick her arm out the window to wave to Jem. I looked back and saw Jem wave to her with tears in his eyes. I try not to notice and I simply wave to them. It was going to be a long, long time before I would ever see them again.


	10. Dedicated To The One I Love

I tried my best not to think about her after that. It certainly wasn't easy; the night we came home, I cried myself to sleep. I never asked Jean if she heard me cry but she must have and chose not to discuss it. There would have been nothing to discuss anyway; she would have known why I was crying. That first week home she would haunt my dreams. It wouldn't matter in my dream if I was at our childhood home, my own home or my law office; she would be there. Her sad, brown eyes would look up at me and they would stay that way until I finally woke up.

I could have kicked my own ass for not making sure I had a way to contact her before she left. I called Jack to see if she had her number or address but he said he had neither. Obviously the only person who had any connections to Caroline was Alexandra but I chose to not be on speaking terms with her. It's not like me to cut people off but Caroline did not deserve to be treated so cruelly. All she wanted to do was tell my sister the truth because one would figure that's what siblings do but obviously Alexandra could never handle the truth.

That was when I felt I had no choice but to move on. I had to trust God that Caroline was okay and that He was taking care of her. Every night for the rest of the summer, I made it a habit to say a little prayer for Caroline while the sun went down. I would silently tell God to tell her that I was thinking of her and that I loved her. It was all I felt I could do.

Summer always goes by too fast. It seems as though I go to bed in August and wake up in October. The new nip in the air was a sharp contrast to the heavy humidity burden us southerners are forced to deal with every season. It knocks the wind out of me everytime it comes around. I don't think I could ever live up North.

That Ocotber 1st gave me another reason to have the wind knocked out of me. It was a Saturday and I happened to be rocking Scout on the porch swing when our mailman stopped by with a special delivery. I thanked him very much and inspected what looked like an ordinary letter addressed to Atticus Finch and Family. I had a new reason to be happy that Scout could sit up by herself now because then all I had to do was sit her beside me. When I opened it up, I saw that the letter was in woman's handwriting and it started out as, "Brother." I looked at the envelope again and gasped when I saw that it was from Mobile. By the grace of God, Caroline had gotten a hold of me!

 _Brother,_

 _I'm writing to tell you that my baby was born September 21st, 1926. It's a girl! I named her Christa Jean Louise Finch. I don't know of any other girls named Christa but the name just came to me after I had her. Rest assured that her middle name is Jean Louise after your wonderful wife and your precious daughter. I will never get over your wife's kindness towards me during Scout's baptism weekend and I just know Scout will grow up to be a remarkable woman. How could she not? You're her father! That was why I wanted to give her their names._

 _The only reason why I'm actually disappointed Christa is not a boy is because I missed the oppurtunity to bring another Atticus Finch into the world. As upset as I was with how my stay at the house was, I wouldn't trade it for the world because God realized I needed you that weekend. I know I haven't been the best sister ever but I want you to know that I never stopped thinking the world of you and I am grateful from the bottom of my heart that I have you to pick me up when I'm feeling down._

 _Could you please say hello to everyone for me? JoJo especially wants to say hi to Jem. I can't believe they learned to love each other so much in so little time. I guess you can't help who you're close to right?_

 _Thank you and love you,_

 _Caroline Britton_

 _P.S- That's Ted's last name. I would change it back to Finch but I had a hard enough time changing it from Stewart (Jim's) to Britton when I got married the second time. Why must the government make everything so damn difficult? I figured I would ask you since you're the lawyer of the bunch._

I was laughing with tears rolling down my cheeks at the same time. My sister is so sweet and funny depite everything. I looked down at Scout who was smiling up at me. I put her back on my lap and snuggle her close.

"Your favorite aunt named her new baby girl after you," I told her. "Wasn't that nice of her?"

Scout just yawned and buried her face into my belly. I rubbed her head and thought about what I would write back to her. I would tell her how honored we all were that she thought so highly of us all and how I never stopped loving her either. I would tell her that I hoped my Jem and my Scout would have a close relationship just like we did when we were young. Who was I kidding? I hoped that Jem and Scout wouldn't grow up to make the same mistakes that we made.


End file.
